<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice Makes Perfect by Rougescribe (rougescribe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495483">Practice Makes Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe'>Rougescribe (rougescribe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 year quest but not the 100 year quest story, Divergent Timeline, F/M, First Time, Humor, Lemon, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, adult, eventual kinkiness, mature content, natsu is demisexual, part 2 has smut, post manga/anime, soft first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slowly budding relationship can lead to many sweet, yet embarrassing moments. Especially when Virgo has given Lucy some questionable items as a gift! What's a girl to do when her overly curious boyfriend wants a peek? Post Manga/Anime - Divergent timeline. Rated for Chapter 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice Makes Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/gifts">Rosicamarica</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story I originally started writing when the FT Manga ended. But my inspiration for it was dashed when 100 Year Quest came out. That inspiration was revitalized and now it's ready to be read! Unfortunately, it ended up longer than anticipated so it has been cut into two parts. Second part will be coming soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Forty-eight hours before the next stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think the others made it to their destination, already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forty-eight hours of Lucy Heartfilia alone with Natsu Dragneel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Did they take a train? Maybe not if Wendy got sick from it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe that just made them get there faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares? They’re gonna be there by the time we make our move, weirdo. Quit worrying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forty-eight hours of Lucy wondering if this plan would work as well as everyone believed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years. It had been three, short, glorious years since they’d left on their newest job. The 100 Years Quest.  Lucy remembered Gildarts had been gone for two or four years when he’d taken them - (not including the one he failed because of Acnologia.) And this  one- well, it was clear that Natsu and the others were disappointed they  hadn’t managed to complete it sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close. So. Very. Close. They just had one final step to go and, hopefully, they could return to the guild: triumphant. If anyone had told Lucy this job would take them to the dead center of the Bosco, she wouldn’t have believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here they were. Well, here she and Natsu were. Alone, in a small hotel room discussing their current objective:  disguising themselves as Master and Slave. Talk about an awkward concept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Lucy wished Happy stayed with them to cut the tension. This futile hope was contradicted by the half of Lucy’s brain that enjoyed the time spent with Natsu. Years had gone by, they traveled together like always, grew closer as a team, grown closer as an unlabeled couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved slowly… and didn’t have much time to themselves. They also fell into a routine that both of them were comfortable with. The way Natsu sat himself beside her, legs sprawled lazily from his chair while he leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Lucy wasn’t fooled by the nonchalance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left hand rested on her thigh and it  warmed the slightly chilled skin. It was testament enough that his attention was not on the roof above, but  her. Small touches. Little changes. Things that, once upon a time, would have flustered and sent Lucy into an embarrassed panic. Now, they were a comfort and her own hand,  sought his own and tangled with his fingers. By almost all accounts, they were together-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they hadn’t put a name to it. Not yet. They just were. And for now, that was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,“ Lucy started,  realizing that comfortable silence wasn’t going to further their plans, “we have to convince the head of the largest Slave Auction in Bosco that we’re who we say we are. How do we manage that exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s gaze tilted towards her and he snorted. “Lucy, I thought Erza explained it. I was counting on you to make sure I remembered how it would work!” Lucy should have expected that, but she sighed regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This SO isn’t going to work!” Whining, Lucy looked to  their joined hands. Yes, she understood the plan, but did that mean it would work? She was uncertain.  Insecurity was high.  What were the main points on this again? Lucy ticked them off in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One: Gain Allies from neighboring Kingdoms who had lost their people due to the slave trade in Bosco.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two:  Get the proof needed that Bosco was taking from other Kingdoms and Continents against present treaties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three: Once reward has been collected. Return home and allow the country of Mins to continue the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact it didn’t involve fighting monsters surprised Lucy, at first.. Had this really been a quest that no one had succeeded in for 100 years? And why even a request? Why wasn’t this something the Kingdom’s own soldiers or mages could take care of?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These questions plagued Lucy since they first set out on their journey. Though many things occurred in their travels, these questions constantly gnawed at the back of her mind. Monsters were fought, new places were found and explored. She’d even found Aquarius again.! A slight pain of the memory struck her. As the Key had not fallen into her possession despite her desperate search. In the end, her dear friend was fated for another user, but they were happy and safe. That’s all that mattered, yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy turned her gaze to Natsu, chasing away the memories, and bit her lip. Anxiety had settled in the pit of her stomach. She hated the feeling, but her worries refused to leave. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla had left already and it made the room feel empty- too large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their part in this scheme was simple. To set up positions around the city while gathering intel. The others would be prepared to  provide assistance the moment she and Natsu struck. A large party would be held in two days and after several attempts, Lucy had secured herself an invitation (under the Guise of a Rival Company). It was the very chance they needed. The chance to meet the man in charge of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza’s plan had been clear. ‘One of you will be a Master. Acting as the boss of a rival trade route. The other,’ She paused, grimacing at her own words, ‘your… attendant.’ She lifted a hand to stop their protests and continued. ‘I imagine a Dragonslayer would seem a rare commodity for trade and having a Master whose family </span>
  <em>
    <span>is known among merchant</span>
  </em>
  <span> circles would make it convincing.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trick of it was, and Erza had pressed this point with a stern glare, ‘Lucy: We’re counting on y o u to keep Natsu in line during this, but he’ll also serve as your protection if things go wrong.’ There was nothing Lucy could say to argue. The plan was sound enough, and she couldn’t think of an alternative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oi, weirdo.” Natsu’s voice pulled Lucy back and she blinked, confused, “Did you hear me?” What? She hissed as she refocused, witnessing Natsu nip her held hand with furrowed brows. Recoiling, she grasped her arm and flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just bite me?” She exclaimed shrilly, never minding the evidence of fang marks on her arm. Natsu’s answering grin, revealing those very teeth, was all she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t listening, I had to do something!” He leaned forward, holding her gaze and smirked. Mischief glimmered in his eyes even as he inspected her with mild concern. “What’s got you so distracted?” He asked a second later. “ Still thinking it ain’t going to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbelievable. It didn’t matter how older they became, Natsu still acted like a child when he wanted attention. “That doesn’t mean you have to sink your teeth in me!” She said. “ I’m not food!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His following question snuffed her ire in an instant. With a sheepish expression, Lucy nodded and looked away. “Yeah, I am. I don’t know the first thing about acting like someone’s Master. I really don’t think I can pull this off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially if HE was going to be her ‘attendant.’  Natsu just… didn’t seem the type and the idea of it made her feel sick. Most of Bosco’s customs made her stomach churn and the thought of joining in the act was mortifying. It reminded her of the day she first met Natsu and Happy years ago. Back in Hargeon. The horror she’d felt when Bora attempted branding her; the fact his entire yacht was used to ship women away to Bosco.  Lucy never wanted to be in that position again. Putting Natsu in it, even as an act, somehow made it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew there was more to it than that. Everyone felt the same as she did, after all. This whole business needed to stop. Years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu took her confession in silence, holding his sharp gaze on her as he often did. The intense stare felt as if he was drilling holes into her mind, reading everything there was to know. It was an uncomfortable feeling. One she’d slowly grown used to over time. Nonetheless, Lucy leaned back when Natsu moved so close their noses touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” She said, “I hate it when you do this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied, unmoving.  “You can do it y’know. No doubt about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His faith was  uplifting, but did little to convince her. “Thanks, I think, but I’m still not so sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need practice, is all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked at her puzzled expression, Natsu snorted, then outright laughed. . Lucy always made the best faces. As if she’d missed a step in the dark. He giggled with mirth and leaned over her with fingers resting on her legs again.  Would she blush more? Or lean further back while casting her gaze away? He bet the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t disappointed. Lucy  did just that. She cleared her throat as her eyes trained on a nearby speck on the wall and Natsu’s laugh boomed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what was so funny?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was it the way his proximity made her heart pound? It made her breath grow light and logical thought skitter to the far corners of her brain. Every time.  And Lucy wondered  if Natsu could hear every beat. Did he hear the sharp inhale when his warm hand touched her thighs? It made her pulse skyrocket at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This position was dangerous for Lucy. Natsu cornered her in a chair many times in a similar fashion in the past. Usually when the others weren't watching. (Or barging in on them- ) No matter the number, it always made her nervous with anticipation. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… do you think you’re doing?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His grin grew even larger,  giving her leg an  affectionate squeeze before he stepped away. Exhaling in relief, Lucy took the moment to regain her thoughts. (And mentally whined in disappointment.) Fist pumping the air, Natsu said confidently, “I’m gonna help you! Didn’t Virgo leave ya’ a box of stuff after she heard Erza’s plan? We can use that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No. No. No. No….. !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face bloomed brightly at the mere mention of that cursed box!. Natsu looked around the room, eyes eager to find the object as Lucy struggled to find her words. Lucy’s jaw dropped as he perused the room excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgo, ever the “helpful” Celestial Spirit, had brought it upon herself to send Lucy props for their planned ruse. AT first, Lucy was thankful, but wary.  Considering her Spirit’s penchant for…. weird things, Lucy felt justified in her concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right to feel it. As soon as Lucy laid eyes on the items in the box, she’d slammed it shut in a blink and tossed it beneath the bed. It was her intention to forget all about it and leave it behind for some unsuspecting stranger to find and do something with it. It lay hidden beneath the very same bed Natsu was sniffing around. Wait sniffing? Was he searching for it? Lucy jolted from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hold on Natsu, we don’t need to use that-!” Too late. Natsu crowed with triumph as he pulled the small container  from its place and brandished it before Lucy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it!” He gloated, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s … not.. Necessary…” Lucy finished in a flustered deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be weird, Lucy- you never even let me SEE what was in it earlier. It can’t be that bad.” Lucy acted,  bolting towards him to yank the gift from his hands.  His eyes narrowed in a silent challenge as he sidestepped her, dodging effortlessly. From the force of her own weight, Lucy lost her balance as she failed to stop, but Natsu reflexively grabbed her arm to steady her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> In a flurry of movements Lucy could not follow, she was swung onto the bed, mattress bouncing as she shrieked . Arms and legs flailed as fluffy blankets and pillows jostled around her. The world was upturned for a smattering of seconds as she uprighted herself, bits of stray hair sticking to her face and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu was unperturbed, satisfied with her position, his attention returned to the box under his arm.“Sit tight while I get this open, will ya’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. that. Was. it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natsu!” Lucy floundered as she scrambled across the bed. “Don’t you dare! Put that box down RIGHT NOW! I swear you are getting the Lucy Kick of your life if I see it still in your hands the moment I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her threat went unheeded, the lid popped off and Lucy frozen, her face paling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu stared into the box, eyes wide and curious, with a hint to his very own blush burning the tips of his ears. Swallowing thickly, he shook his head to test his own site and swallowed. “Oi, Lucy-? Is this what I think it is..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said a little too quickly.  Natsu didn’t spare her a glance, not listening.  It wasn’t a very convincing answer and Lucy knew it. Finding it hard to breathe, Lucy watched in horror as Natsu reached inside the container and  pulled out one of the many items she did not wish him to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-” He began, voice tapering off, “ Virgo’s into some weird stuff, ain’t she?” He asked, as a metal collar and small chain dangled from his fingers. Natsu’s smirk slowly returned as he looked to Lucy, spinning the collar with a flick of his wrist. “Or does she know somethin’ about you’ that I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment flooded her and she shrieked, diving off the mattress to retrieve the offending article. Natsu’s flustered laugh echoed off the walls as he danced away from her grasping fingers. The more she tried, the more he dodged until he held the chains aloft over his head, just out of Lucy’s reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the soft, velvet padding inside of the collar as her finger grazed the edge of the chain. So hot, Lucy thought she would burst to flame, she whined. “Give that to me, Natsu! I said NOT to look in there for a reason!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy couldn’t help the shrillness in her voice. She was too panicked to stop it. The shock of Virgo’s gift had never left and Lucy didn’t dare explain the contents to Natsu!  Her pleas went ignored as he continued to snicker, holding the chains aloft. While she was distracted, he extended his foot tip the box over and whistled when the rest of its contents came tumbling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy could have died from mortification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toys and silk fabric lingerie fell at their feet. Their containers were sealed, but the form of them was recognizable to any adult. With underwear full of holes - or covered in candy - and vibrators of all shapes and sizes, Lucy thought her day couldn’t get any worse. Sex toys. And a lot of them. A ball gag tapped against her foot and Lucy covered her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you don’t have to hide it.” Natsu declared. Grin still plastered on his face, but the teasing mirth was gone.  He tossed the collar and chain to the bed and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. “So, which is it? Virgo’s taste or you’re not telling me something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, she couldn’t think. Couldn’t put words together. Instead, Lucy sputtered and whirled around to slap her open hands against his chest, cursing his name loud enough to make the walls shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of COURSE it’s Virgos!” She shouted, eyes clenched shut, “Why would I be into that when we haven’t even had SEX yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu stopped smiling. His eyes widened as his own face turned a shade of red that clashed with the pink of his hair. This served to agitate Lucy. Only NOW was he going quiet? What could have possibly…. Lucy froze as the realization struck her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, did I just say that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shouted in her mind, covering her mouth as she glowed as bright as Natsu.  Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck, pulling the edges of his scarf over his face to mask his own embarrassment. The sounds of the wall-clock filled the room as the both of them looked anywhere but at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Lucy felt the silence would suffocate them, Natsu broke the tension, voice low, “.... yet, Lucy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything froze. Lucy’s breathing stilled. She no longer heard the clicking clock, the wind against the window, or her own thoughts. There was just Natsu, gazing at her with narrowed, heated eyes that sizzled harshly. His repetition of her own admittance made her throat run dry. Lucy swallowed, feeling a light pressure on her lip as she began gnawing on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we…” She started, tilting her gaze over his shoulder nervously, “Can we forget what I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy knew that would get her nowhere, but still felt her stomach drop when he answered with a firm, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What more could Lucy say? There was no label to their relationship. Just the comfort in knowing they were there, side by side, and nothing was going to change that. Even the sneaking kisses shared in private - mostly pecks on cheek- were rare moments in between. Could Lucy dare admit she’d imagined them as more? As intimate partners in an eventuality she wasn’t sure Natsu was ready to pursue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts rambled and repeated. They twisted into knots and reverberated against the walls of her skull, blinding her from options and the view of the room. Feeling the heat increase on her cheeks, Lucy struggled for words and breath as her mind screamed for the one thing she couldn’t have: an exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed Natsu stepping towards her. Caught up in her mind, Lucy bit her lip harder, clenched her hands and didn’t see him take another step. And another. When a warm hand grasped her shoulder and the other trailed along her lip to free it from the abuse of her teeth, she jolted from her thoughts with a surprised gasp and flinched.  Natsu’s touch was gentle and he tsk’d, heat exuding from his mouth as he held her in place, but waiting quietly for her fluttering heart to calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all tense Lucy,” Natsu said. Smirking, his hand moved to run along her jaw, gentle heat pressing against the skin and muscles as he smoothed away the tension. Lucy’s mouth opened for air, feeling relief at the sudden release and she blinked. Subconscious grinding of her teeth left a sore mess of her mouth as Natsu continued moving his hand over every spot of tension he could find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better!” Both hands rested on her shoulders now and Lucy found it difficult to meet his eyes. She was nervous, anxious and he was… calm? A tint of pink still dusted his ears, but she could read nothing else from his pose. Why was it just her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” She asked. A second later it occurred to Lucy she wasn’t entirely sure what she was questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s expression changed to confusion, following her line of thought. Tilting his head, he considered her words and shrugged. “I mean, yeah? You’re not as tense now. So that’s better, ain’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- ,” Lucy stated numbly, all too aware how awkward she was making the moment. Natsu’s hands derailed her thoughts and now she struggled to sift through them as one trudged through mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- is it better to say yet, then?” She spouted, curiosity and her thoughts controlling the words before she could stop herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...... I don’t follow you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, eyes clenched shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry! Just, give me a second to word that better.” Everything rammed back into full speed and Lucy wondered if she needed help learning how to process the words that ran from her brain to her mouth. Of course Natsu wasn’t going to understand that out of nowhere! “Ugh, I’m such a mess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s hand tensed. He gripped her shoulder tight enough to gain her attention, but not enough to cause pain. The expression on his face was screwed into perplexed annoyance. One that Lucy hated to have pointed in her direction.  “You’re not a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “You’re just Lucy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she wasn’t following. Lucy pursed her lips, opening her mouth to ask for further explanation, but Natsu continued before she had the chance, “You overthink and psyche yourself out, right? You’ve always been like that. It doesn’t make you a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that split across his face caused Lucy’s chest to constrict and expand all at the same time, filling her with a sensation akin to floating, “You’re just Lucy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing how those simple words filled Lucy with a sense of warmth and affection that set her cheeks aflame. Different from her earlier embarrassment. The sort of heat that settles in your bones and chases all worries away in that exact moment. Lucy felt it and her smile grew to reflect Natsu’s. How did he always manage to say the right thing with little thought? She always found it a marvel compared to Natsu’s usual boisterous behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the ease of his words was countered by the toys still littered at their feet. Lucy cleared her throat and attempted to keep her focus on Natsu. He caught the way her gaze wavered from him to the floor and shook his head. Despite it all, Natsu was amused and his lackadaisical approach to the elephant in the room helped ease Lucy’s own reservations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” She began again returning to their previous topic, “you don’t mind me saying we haven’t done anything yet?”  She wrung her fingers together, growing shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Natsu a second. His earlier confusion returned as he pieced the conversation together, but realization dawned like a burst of flame in his eyes and a strangled cough burst from his throat. “Why would I mind that? I mean, it’s not like you’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy snorted. She’d have to follow Natsu’s footsteps and throw caution to the wind it seemed. “But it implied that we will do something eventually. That… “ Oh, why was this so hard? It was just Natsu! “- that doesn’t bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heart of the matter. Lucy knew herself. Even when denying her feelings through the years, she knew full well the salacious fantasies that strolled through her head from time to time. Hormones and secret desires gripped her as well as any other want. Her attractions came and went as fast as a handsome man or woman walked through a door, but she wasn’t Natsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu didn’t feel desires as she did. In fact, she often doubted he held any interest at all. Their building relationship was full of fun memories, soft touches and secret, affectionate smiles, but physical intimacy never passed between them. Lucy knew her own desires and Natsu often pulled them to the surface with ease, oblivious to his affect on her, but would he be comfortable with Lucy acting on them? She examined his expression, picked apart the knit of his brow and sharp gaze, attempting to do the one thing she never could: read his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Lucy ever wanted to do was make Natsu uncomfortable by her own urges and his expression remained as unreadable as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said, breaking through Lucy’s worries. He kicked the toys and fabric aside as he stepped into Lucy’s space.  His usual grin was gone. Replaced by a reassured smile that made Lucy exhale a stuttering breath. “That doesn’t bother me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but you don’t,” Lucy began, but backpedaled just as quick, “it doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Lucy, I know a lot goes over my head, but why would it bother me when it’s coming from you?” He teased, fangs peeking through his smirk. Patting her head, Lucy realized belatedly that he was keeping her gaze on his to hide the resurgence of red that tinged his ears, but he never gave her an opening to call it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It ain’t something I think about,” He admitted. Lucy wasn’t surprised. Altogether aware the way his mind often worded. “But things are different when it’s me and you. I don’t wanna say that dumb stuff from Levy’s books that’s all,” He scrunched his nose, thinking of the words, “You know the line, ‘it’s okay if it’s you?’ That ain’t it, but… it kinda is at the same time. But you’re weird, so I figure that’s normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to insult me or make a point here?” Lucy deadpanned. “I can’t tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, not an insult, just the truth.” Natsu hummed as their foreheads met, his hot breath fanned across her face and Lucy became all too aware of their proximity to one another. It would have been hilarious -considering the ball gag at their feet- if she hadn’t been distracted by the heat simmering in his eyes.  “Wanting to have sex isn’t really my thing, never has been, but- … “ And his voice dropped, mimicking her deadpan, “have you SEEN yourself when you’re kicking some jerk in the face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy gaped, “You think I’m sexy when I’m fighting?” That’s what did it for him? All those times she dressed cute or tried to flirt with him and all she needed to do was beat someone up? “I should have expected this, but I’m somehow still surprised. How could I have not thought of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s mouth pressed against hers swallowed the rest of her sentence. Warm fingers dug through her hair, angled her face as his tongue swiped along her lips, effectively distracting her. Eyes widened and fingers fluttered to his shoulders, grazing his scarf while he languidly moved his mouth against hers with a slight scraping of teeth and heat. Kissing wasn’t new between them, but signs of inexperience were still prevalent as they both attempted to find a comfortable angle between them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he withdrew,  Lucy’s mind had gone fuzzy and Natsu’s voice rasped an octave lower. “Not just when you fight,” He growled, nudging his nose against hers, “I can name a dozen or more things you do and the more I’m with you, the more they get me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again, lips pecking her own in between words spoken in a harsh whisper. “But they don’t matter. What matters is that it’s you. Just Lucy. Right here. And no one else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words broke a dam inside Lucy she wasn’t aware she’d built up. Finger tightened in his jacket, holding him as close as she could manage, her gaze met his own through her lashes and she licked her lips. Their relationship was new and old all at once, but every new experience was like a mini-adventure. Their more heated kisses sent a thrill down her spine she wasn’t used to, but welcomed it all the same.  The toys at their feet didn’t matter and Natsu’s insistence eased Lucy’s mind.  Lucy moved to reinitiate their earlier kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Natsu ruined it, head tilting to look to the floor as his expression changed to something devious. “So- about that practice I mentioned…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lucy questioned, stepping back as she voiced her confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu tapped one of the many items on the floor. “You said you weren’t confident you could pull this off, right? We should practice !” He teased with a salacious grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy balked. Was he meaning… use the toys? Red hot fire seared through her veins as she stepped back, mouth agape at the suggestion. “Oh no, no, no, absolutely not! I don’t think either of us know where to begin with those!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, breaking through Lucy’s horror. Grabbing the emptied box, Natsu set it in her arms and raised a brow. “Looks like I’ll do it then and you can learn from example! Your first order is to clean up this mess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Lucy scoffed, offended. “Did you just order me to clean what you messed up?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s eyes narrowed. “Did you just question your Master?”  His voice dropped an octave and his gaze grew intense.  Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are,” Her cheeks reddened despite her attempt to remain calm and poignant, “Are you serious right now? You are actually doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see you working.” Natsu said, his voice flippant as he eyed the multitude of toys, fabric and lube on the floor. When he next met her eyes, his own burned with a dark heat that threw Lucy off balance. “This looks like insubordination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step back. Not out of fear of the man in front of her. Far from it. Lucy could count the times she felt fear of Natsu on one hand. (And even then, it was questionable if she feared Natsu himself, or for his safety.) Lucy’s attempt to put distance between the two was an instinctive response to the heat that simmered in his hot gaze. A look that made her insides twist into knots and her chest feel tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu looked like a hunter. The point of his teeth from his smile enhanced the impression.  He followed after with his own step, smirk growing as he followed her every move.  She stumbled two more steps back and cleared her throat as the box dropped from her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked, stunned by the rasp in his own voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible at following orders.” Natsu said, mirroring her every move until the edge of the mattress met the back of her knees. “I can’t have a servant who doesn’t do as she’s told, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy realized, in that moment, that Natsu was having far too much fun with this scenario and tried to find an escape route. Right or Left? One led to the wall and the other- … Natsu took another step, effectively blocking her opening for escape.  He leaned, nose grazing the tip of her own before Lucy’s balance wavered and the mattress caught her.  He followed through with his hands landing beside her thighs, his weight pressing into the sheets. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, what should I do with a servant who doesn’t listen?” He asked, swiping his tongue across his own teeth. While his voice grew hoarse, dark and threatening, the amusement was still there. She caught it in the lilt to his voice, the soft chuckle that followed his words. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh- I, that’s… Uhm-” Lucy struggled to respond, all vocalizations falling silent when his lips brushed against hers, soft and leading a trail of heat as he moved to the shell of her ear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Should I…. punish her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy was stunned. Amazed. Frozen in place. Was this Natsu? Where had this confident, sexy personality come from? He had his moments to be serious, but Natsu’s entire countenance was full of goofy jokes and pranks, all wrapped together in an exuberant exterior that spoke with his actions more than his voice. He was a fighter, full of energy, but this? This was new. Lucy expected him to trip and fall on his own face at some point, but it never came. His pose held her against the mattress and her face grew so hot and flushed, Lucy couldn’t imagine how she managed to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t deny that Natsu’s new game made her body ache and yearn for things they hadn’t attempted, but was she ready?  Confirmation and denial ran through her like lightning. Yes, she wanted so many things and it took every ounce of willpower Lucy possessed not to pull him down atop her to mash their lips together in an attempt to become closer, but this.. This was soaring, passing so many steps and into a doorway she’d never thought to open. This - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s laugh broke through her thoughts, the rasp in his voice settling to a softer, affectionate version. He nuzzled his nose behind her ear and planted soft kisses to her hair. “Lucy, relax. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” She replied, voice a mimic of his own as she tried to keep up. His hands moved to her cheeks, caressing them as he pulled back to meet her gaze. The effect was instant, calming her muscles. Lucy relaxed, unaware of how stiff she’d become. This was better, safer - more familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh,” He said, rubbing their noses together as he smiled warmly, “It’s just you and me, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… you and…” Well, yes, they established that already and Lucy’s confusion was clear on her face. Natsu’s mouth pressed over her own, giving a soft pressure that belied the subtle, dark promises he’d given a minute before. Their lips moved in tandem with the other as Lucy slowly crawled further back on the mattress as Natsu followed with knees supporting him above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was effectively pinned, but the feeling of being prey no longer lingered. With every passing breath between them, their connection grew more heated, more passionate. Their mouths opened to taste the other. Natsu’s hands moved to trail along Lucy’s sides, fingers finding her own to entwine together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Natsu said, and Lucy felt the shakiness in his hands. He was nervous, just as she was, “you and me and… plenty of time to get it right, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things clicked in place. All the moments between them from the day they’d first met to every secret, stolen moment between them as they traveled on this job. He’d promised her forever, and Lucy cherished those words with every beat of her heart. Everything between them, Happy, their team and the Guild - it all served as the base for their relationship, twisting into so many knots to hold them up together as each passing second gave way to new experiences. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Natsu’s lips left hers to press against her neck, teeth grazing the skin, Lucy’s breath hitched and he stilled. His body  tensed as if thrumming with a want and energy ready to burst at any second. “Lucy-...” He growled, looking at her through the fallen bangs of his pink hair, searching for an answer he had yet to ask, “.... can I-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hung in the air and Lucy’s fingers untangled from his to brush the hair from his face. They slid down his shoulders, broad and strong and she searched within herself. Eyes closed and she smiled. This wasn’t what she feared. This was a new adventure just between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy answered in a short breath that urged him onward, “Yes. You can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questionable items remained on the floor, with the box forgotten and tipped aside. Despite the fear and Lucy’s earlier anxiety, Natsu never moved to retrieve them. All that talk of practice served as a way to tease her and open the path to a door they had yet to open.  Natsu and Lucy had two days before they played a part that would hopefully change the course of history between three kingdoms, but for now it was just as Natsu said. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was just them.  Natsu with his hot, branding kisses that trailed a path along her skin, undressing her as the clock chimed the evening hours. Lucy with shaking breaths, urging him to continue as they bridged a gap they had merely skirted around for months.  The room was filled with giggles, soft gasps and groans as they explored the other and strengthened a bond that would forever connect them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it was just as Natsu said, practice makes perfect - and they would need plenty: one step at a time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>